Generally, in a distribution store, paper labels which indicate product information, such as a selling price, discount information, a unit price, and a place of origin, of a product displayed on a shelf are used. In a price indicating method using such paper labels, because a paper label in use has to be discarded and a new paper label should be filled in when product information is changed or a product display position is changed, expenses are continuously incurred for maintenance and repair. Further, also in terms of the environmental aspect, because paper, which is a raw material, is wasted, there is a negative influence on environmental protection.
Consequently, as a means for substituting a conventional paper label, research and development on an electronic price indicator (or an electronic shelf label (ESL)) are being vigorously carried out.
An electronic price indicator receives price-related information of a corresponding product from a central control center (server) through a wireless device (e.g., a gateway) and displays the received price-related information to provide information on the corresponding product in real time.
Here, the electronic price indicator displays frequent changes in information, discount information, or the like of the corresponding product and provides user convenience.
Nowadays, displaying numerous pieces of information such as a store symbol, a promotion image, a barcode, a product name, a product image and place-of-origin information as well as price information is required.
The electronic price indicating system includes a server, a gateway, and a plurality of electronic price indicators.
Here, the gateway and the server are connected by a wired system, the gateway and the plurality of electronic price indicators are wirelessly connected, and the gateway and the electronic price indicator performs one-way communication or two-way communication depending on types of the electronic price indicators.
Meanwhile, the electronic price indicator as above is differentiated into a first type and a second type according to a power supply method.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a first type electronic price indicator according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a second type electronic price indicator according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electronic price indicator of a first type includes a battery 1, a power supply unit 2, a first antenna 3, a first communication unit 4, a second antenna 5, a second communication unit 6, and a display unit.
The first type described above is an electronic price indicator, wherein the power supply apparatus includes the battery 1 and is driven by a power output through the embedded battery 1 as driving power.
The first antenna 3 and the first communication unit 4 receive various data by communicating with a server. The first antenna 3 and the first communication unit 4 may communicate with the server using an RF communication method.
The second antenna 5 and the second communication unit 6 are elements for communicating with a terminal of an administrator and receiving various data and control signals. The second antenna 5 and the second communication unit 6 are a near field communication (NFC) module, and are a module for short-range communication.
The power supply unit 2 generates driving power required by various elements using the power supplied through the battery 1.
The display unit 7 is an e-paper display (EPD) device and displays data, such as product information or the like, received through the first communication unit 4 or the second communication unit 6.
Referring to FIG. 2, an electronic price indicator of a second type includes a first power supply terminal 11, a second power supply terminal 12, a power supply unit 13, a first antenna 14, a first communication unit 15, a second antenna 16, a second communication unit 17, and a display unit 18.
The second type described above is an electronic price indicator that includes the first power supply terminal 11 and the second power supply terminal 12 so that power supplied from an external power supply apparatus is received through the first power supply terminal 11 and the second power supply terminal 12, and is driven by the received power as driving power.
The first antenna 14 and the first communication unit 15 receive various data by communicating with a server. The first antenna 14 and the first communication unit 15 may communicate with the server using an RF communication method.
The second antenna 16 and the second communication unit 17 are elements for communicating with the terminal of the administrator and receiving various data and control signals. The second antenna 16 and the second communication unit 17 are a near field communication (NFC) module, and are a module for short-range communication.
The power supply unit 13 generates driving power required by various elements using the power received through the first power supply terminal 11 and the second power supply terminal 12.
The display unit 18 is an e-paper display (EPD) device and displays data, such as product information or the like, received through the first communication unit 15 or the second communication unit 17.
Meanwhile, the first and second types of electronic price indicators described above must include a first communication unit and a second communication unit, respectively. Here, the second communication unit may be selectively provided depending on the option, but the first communication unit for communication with the server is necessarily provided in each electronic price indicator.
Accordingly, when ten electronic price indicators are installed, ten communication modules are required, which acts as a factor to raise a unit price of an electronic price indicator.